


Retention

by murdercult



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdercult/pseuds/murdercult
Summary: He's willing to do whatever it takes to make his son happy. Even if it means he isn't happy with himself.





	Retention

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real late at night just as some writing practice, and also to get a feel for things. It is a little rushed, I do admit. Also since this is my first time using AO3 to actually post things, please let me know if I've mistagged anything!

Caesar felt a bullet whirl past him. A Brotherhood Paladin yelped in agony as, Caesar assumed, he had been hit where his Power Armor had been broken. A Synth crashed at his feet and sparked weakly before shutting down. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

He wasn't here to fight, and he wasn't here to hurt anyone. Caesar had been tasked with aiding a Courser in retrieving a group of escaped Synths that the railroad had been hiding. He hoped he had arrived before the Brotherhood had taken notice, but that wasn't the case when he had seen a Vertibird land and armed soldiers jump out. Thankfully, Caesar was in good standing with all three factions currently at war. Caesar prayed no one would realize what he was doing. He didn't want both the Railroad and the Brotherhood hounding his ass for a simple request.

Diving quickly past an active turret, Caesar found himself face to face with four Synths. All of them were huddled in the corner of the room. He could swear he heard soft crying. When Caesar stepped forward he watched their heads snap up in his direction. Their eyes were wild with fear. Caesar felt a pang in his chest.

"Please... I know you're here for us, but please. Just let us go..." What appeared to be one of the younger Synths spoke up. Her voice was quivering and she sounded as if she was going to start sobbing. Caesar thought Synths didn't have free will. That's what he had been convinced of by the Institute. But these scared, defensless beings were terrified out of their wits and just wanted to be safe.

They all looked towards Caesar with pleading eyes and shaking hands. "I'm sorry." Caesar began. "I made a promise to my son. I can't go back on it." His voice was heavy. Another one of the escaped Synths began to wheeze and tears, though artificial, began to slide down his cheeks. Caesar began reciting the relay codes one by one. The Synths shut down. Caesar called for the Courser. He had done what he had came for, but there was a lingering heaviness through his whole body. Was this the right thing? He let out a shaky sigh, and then in a blinding flash of blue light he was relayed back to the Institute for his next mission.


End file.
